A Past Revived
by Ricktatorship2016
Summary: (Captain America X OC...maybe changing) Clara is brought to a new world full of technologies that make her curious, not overwhelmed. She fell into the ice so long ago with a man she thought was her only love. Clara isn't focused on love. She is focused on new science and another Stark guides her through discoveries. Will she have anyone left when it comes time to fight?
1. Prologue

***I ONLY OWN CLARA! Not any other ideas/people/things, ect. affiliated with Marvel and Avengers Movies* *Please leave reviews! Hope you like it. The prologue is like the end of Captain America. Peggy Carter is not part of this Avengers Fanfic, if anyone was wondering. Stay Capsicle Fresh(: ***

I remember Steve getting anxious around Stark. Stark would ask me to be the bearer of his child. He was quite straight-forward. He said we would create the perfect offspring. Steve would always check up on me when Howard and I worked together. It was a bit obnoxious that Steve didn't trust me, but I couldn't blame him. Howard was very inviting in all but that enormous ego of his.

So how did it all come to this? I wonder if the newspapers will report on him. Steve, I mean. Maybe he will fit into legend and old comic books. He is a hero. He holds me in his arms as we fall. I am unsure of why I think of all this now. It is too late to tell Howard to go find a wife, already. It is too late to tell my mother that Steve is finally in the army and quite the hunk. I stab myself in the arm with the rest of the serum. I clench my teeth and I hear Steve asking why I did that.

"So I can be something special when I die," I answer. He sighs, telling me that I am special. He goes on to tell me that he loves me. It is different then when we were friends, a time that seems lifetimes ago. It hurts a lot, not just the serum, but the ice too. Steve tries pounding out the windows, but even he can't get us out.

Surprisingly, I wish I could meet Howard's future wife and child. Somehow, I know he will have both someday. He has to. We will win this war. If we don't, then all this would've been for nothing. I wish a lot of things at the moment. I am not mad that Schmidt took me upon this ship, for now I don't have to leave Steve alone. Although I have never been a useless dame, I don't know what I'd do without him. Tall or short, scrawny or muscular, he has been there. Always.


	2. A Fake Place with a New Stark

I think I have opened my eyes, but I see nothing. I can't see. I blink and things begin to appear in splotchy patterns, but I do have a terrible dizziness. Finally things come into focus. This place is fake. It must be a dream because the walls are fake to obvious proportions and the baseball game is one I have already seen with Steve. Is this Heaven, Hell, or somewhere in between? I open the door and there are men in suits and women in skirts that cling to their thighs. This isn't right. Everything feels real, but I begin to run. A siren starts as I get out of building.

This must be the longest and fastest running I have ever done. At least my dress is not absolutely awful, but I must not worry of that sort of thing now. I am a scientist and I question everything. How am I alive is one of the main questions running through my head. I see a huge tower with "Stark" in huge letters, bright above the city. New York has changed and the year is in the 2000's according to a flashing billboard. How has this happened? Has the war ended? I must get away from that place, though. So I run for the Stark towering building. Could Howard be alive and wrinkled? If so, I would love to see the handsome man who has lost that charm, and only have an ego to try and impress. I open the doors and I go to the receptionist.

"Where is Howard Stark?" I ask. People stare at me, then continue on their ways. The receptionist laughs, after a few moments her face morphs into a frown.

"Oh, you're not joking," she says.

"I take it he has passed away," I guess. It makes me a bit sad that he is gone. "Who runs this building?" She stifles a laugh. There are a lot of what seem to be electricity powered devices in this time.

"Well, his son of course, Tony Stark," she answers. I smile a little. I knew he would have a child with someone…other than me. I thank the woman and step back. An elevator. If this Tony has a brain like his father's, than he would have a private elevator requiring a card and a code. "It is 1943, correct?" I ask the receptionist stupidly.

"Excuse me?" she questions. I point behind her.

"That's what that thing there says," I say. She turns around and I swipe her card from the counter. She turns back around. "Oh, sorry. It says it is 9:43." I hurry off to the elevator.

"But, it's 4:22," she calls after me. I only follow one hall and find the elevator. I swipe the card and it opens. I step in and a British voice begins speaking.

"Hello, how may I help you Jessica Walden?" the voice asks. I look at the card that has the name Jessica Walden printed on it. I ignore it and begin thinking of codes. Howard's birth? No, if Tony is Howard's son, then he would care more about himself. Woman. Partying. Working. 1999? The turn of the century must've been a big deal. Especially for a big shot like him. Either TS1999 or 1999TS. What if it is Anthony, or something? He is probably too smart anyways and put in an impenetrable code. Then again, people would think that. TS will be first. I type in TS-1999. The British voice comes back on.

"What is your name?" it asks.

"Jessica Walden. Important business on the tesseract," I say. I have no idea why I said tesseract. It is probably lost in the ocean anyways. The elevator moves up anyways. It seems like it will never end then something hits me like a fastball.

Where is Steve? God, how could I not think of him? He has to be okay. He has too. He has more meaning for life than me. I need to find him. How could I come here first? It is too late. I might as well meet the kid who got the inheritance of a lifetime. The elevator stops and I step out. I woman stands next to a man. The man who has the likeness of Howard. I want to run up to him and greet him like an old friend.

"You are not who you say you are. So who might you be?"


	3. My Steve

***Hope you guys and gals love the new chapter! Sorry, been busy with school work and watching movies. Also writing other fanfics at the moment! Please leave reviews, follow and favorite(: ***

"You are lucky I am in a good mood," Mr. Stark tells me.

"This is a good mood?" I ask. Ms. Potts nods.

"Definitely." I do a half smile. Mr. Stark shifts on his seat, analyzing me with his dark brown eyes. My foot begins tapping involuntarily out of impatience.

"I don't think we should believe her," Mr. Stark says. Ms. Potts rolls her eyes.

"Tony, she knows more about your father than you do. I mean, look at her dress, not really in style," she tries. I frown, trying to fix my dress somehow. "It is fine, honey. I think you should sit down. You are looking green."

"Why did you call her honey? Please tell me this is going to turn out good for me," Mr. Stark says, standing up creakily. Ms. Potts sits me down.

"You are exactly like Howard. For goodness sakes, I just need to know what has happened," I cry out. I attempt to dig my fingers into the couch cushion, but it is too strong. I feel like I am falling. The technology is none that Howard ever predicted. I have not seen one hovering automobile anywhere.

"Sir, the telephone. I'm afraid my protocols are being overwritten, " a British voice echoes throughout the room. I jump, trying to figure out where it is coming from.

"Stark, we need to talk," a voice emits from some sort of unwired device.

"You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message," Mr. Stark replies. I hear a muffled ding from the elevator.

"This is urgent," the voice demands.

"Then leave it urgently." The elevator doors open and a man in a black suit appears with almost the exact same device that Mr. Stark was using. I slide off the couch softly to avoid any possible conversation with the man.

"Security breach," Mr. Stark cries. "That's on you." They keep talking back and forth. Something about "The Avengers Initiative" and Mr. Stark being unqualified because of his lack of redeemable traits. Then I hear some sort of low sound explosions and I look over the couch a little. Then I see no material, but images seem to be float in the air. I feel myself stand up and move towards it. Steve. My Steve is one of the floating pictures. As I get closer my hand reaches out and the man they call "Phil" looks confused.

"Who is this?" Phil asks. I barely hear him.

"Sir. The scan is complete. Clara Burns, born January 7th in the year 1923 to William and Catherine Burns. Reported as to saving Steve Rodgers three times and freezing alongside him," the British voice says.

"Is he alive?" I ask. They stay frozen. "Is he alive?"

"You are the one that escaped," Phil figures out.

"Is he alive?" I repeat.

"Cap is alive. Unless he had a heart attack from just hearing about how awesome _my_ technologies are," Mr. Stark says. My eyes widen and I turn to him. My stomach begins aching and I begin to feel a bit nauseous.

"He has not had a heart attack, Stark. Don't scare the girl," Phil says. He grabs my shoulder. Instinctively, I twist his arm until he falls to the ground. He pulls out a small gun. I step away from him.

"Wow, we have been keeping some ninja old woman in our house. Hm, I wonder whose idea that was?" Mr. Stark grumbles. Ms. Potts glares at him.

"I am sure it was only 12 percent my idea," she shoots at him. Phil chuckles. I bring my gaze to him. This careless banter means nothing to me if Steve is somewhere. My Steve is still alive, believing I am gone.

"Is it possible for you to transport me to him, sir?" I ask. "If not, I will walk." Phil smiles for some reason. I feel a large hand on my shoulder.

"She'll need a boy scout," Mr. Stark says. I turn to look at him.

"Why?" I ask.

"Well, someone will need to help you cross the streets," Mr. Stark answers. Pepper gives him the deadliest glare. I look away I am so afraid. He cringes a bit stepping away from her. His "humor" does not affect me one bit. I feel like I have some sort of barrier to his sarcasm and rude joking.

"I can take you. Pepper, I can drop you, as well," Phil says. As they begin speaking about a cellist, I walk but mostly think. Is he the same? I have loved him since before the experiment, so physically, nothing will change my mind. Mentally, is he coping? Am I? What do I look like? When the elevator doors close, my hair is in a long, dark braid. I don't look as horrible as I suspected. No, what I look like should not occupy my thoughts. I do not have a wrinkle. I suppose the serum worked. Steve. My Steve.


	4. Cap Takes a Stand

***Hi guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave reviews, yadda, yadda, yadda. I really love reading reviews! Thanks xD ***

Meanwhile *Steve's Point of View*

Five. That is how many punching bags I have gone through in 45 minutes. Maybe it is the flashbacks of fighting. Of her. I cannot stop thinking of that. I cannot just turn of my guilt for letting her die in that icy grave while I am still here.

"I promised I would never leave you. Remember," she told me. Her blue eyes sparkled so perfectly and I wanted to hold her forever. I needed her to live. I need her to be here. The thing is, I am not sure I can last much longer. She loved me when the other girls laughed at me. I wanted to go dancing with her and I wanted to do so many other things with her.

There goes number six. I walk over to my line of bags and hook it up. Wiping the sweat that was tickling my nose, I clench the locket she gave me and reluctantly open it. Her and I together and we look so happy. So happy. I close it in my fist and throw a couple punches.

"Trouble sleeping?" a deep voice asks. I look over and see Nick Fury striding towards me. I look away from him an continue hitting the bag.

"I slept for seventy years, sir. I think I've had my fill," I answer. My punch hit's the bag in a rumbling fashion. I sigh, but continue punching slowly.

"Then you should be out, celebrating. Seeing the world." I stop to look at him. I take a few heaving breaths, feeling sweat pour down my face. I begin to roll of the bandage wrap that covers my hands.

"When I went under, the world was at war. When I wake up, they say we won. They don't say what we lost," I tell him.

"We've made some mistakes along the way. Some very recently," he says. I look up at him for a moment.

"You here with a mission, sir?" I ask.

"I am," he answers.

"Trying to get me back in the world?"

"Trying to save it," he says. I stare at him.

"Look, I can't. Not anymore," I say. It would bring back memories with a stronger hit. Why am I alive? I don't understand. He hands me a file anyways and for some reason I take it. Maybe it is some old part of me reawakening. "Hydra's secret weapon."

"Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean, looking for you. He thought what we think. The tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That is something the world sorely needs ," he says. I sigh again and hand the folder back to him.

"Who took it from you?" I ask.

"He's called Loki…he's -uh- not from around here," he answers. "There is a lot that we need to bring you up to speed on if your in. There is someone I think you will be…surprised to see," Nick Fury tells me.

"At this point, I doubt anything will surprise me."

"Ten bucks says your wrong," he shoots at me. I get up and grab my bag, still holding the bronze locket in my sweaty fist. "There is a debriefing packet waiting for you at your apartment. Is there anything you know about the tesseract that we ought to know now?" I get to the door and pause for a moment.

"You should've left it in the ocean." I jog to my house which is about a mile or two away. The punching bag bounces on my shoulder. Surprised? Who would I be surprised to see? I know absolutely nobody in this world. If Tony Stark is anything like his father, then I am sure we will get along. Well, kind of. Howard and I weren't exactly friends, but we respected each other.

After skimming the packet, I know I should help. I know I need to help. Help for her, help for everything she believed in. Maybe I will see her when I die in this fight. I just want to see her again.


End file.
